


What's In A Name?

by finlaylou



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT5, everyone is alive and they found glendower and happy, my cuties, name meanings, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finlaylou/pseuds/finlaylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue has found out some very important information and needs to share it right away<br/>-<br/>Some of their names make sense and Ronan's is just adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

No one was particularly surprised when Blue came bursting into Monmouth Manufacturing, at some point over the past couple of months she had become as much a part of the collection of objects and living things (they counted Noah as living) that inhabited the old factory as the rest of them, carving out her place as the first Raven Girl and slotting herself seamlessly into their group. 

What was surprising was the hour at which she had called, half past three in the morning. Had this been any other member of the group this would have been seen as the norm, Noah never slept, Gansey only occasionally, Ronan preferred to avoid the whole practice, Adam’s work made sleep a rare thing to come by and Noah was often non-corporeal. Blue took pride in being the only one to maintain an even vaguely normal sleep cycle. But she had just a ground-breaking discovery ever and it demanded to be shared immediately.

All of the boys were in the central room when she arrived (she had long since given up on categorising any of the rooms of Monmouth by any normal terns), Gansey gluing another building into the mini-Henrietta while Noah rambled on about how he had discovered a new band, Ronan lounging on Gansey’s bed with headphones leaking music which could be heard from across the room, Adam was passed out on Gansey’s bed too, with his head resting on Ronan’s lap and a slight smile as Ronan’s fingers carded through his hair. The scene instantly brought a smile to her face, although the Glendower business was truly over; she could kiss Gansey as freely as she wanted, Adam and Ronan were dating and Noah continued to pop in and out of sight, it still bought a breath of relief to see them all happy and content.

“I have made the best discovery that anyone has made in the history of ever, and I am including all of yours Gansey!” She announced, slightly out of breath as she exploded into the apartment, startling Gansey and causing him to squeeze glue over himself and (thankfully) ruin his lime green polo shirt. 

“What did you find, maggot?” Ronan asked from across the room, having removed his obnoxiously loud headphones and sat up, thus causing Adam’s head to fall off his lap and Adam to groan with displeasure and vaguely slap at Ronan’s legs.

Blue shot a smirk at Ronan and responded ‘Well I couldn't sleep so I decided to do that thing where you look up people’s name meanings!” She rushed out. Ronan noticeably paled at this and shot Blue a look that screamed ‘I know what you know and don't you fucking dare!” and Blue gave him a look that proclaimed, “Just try and stop me”

Ronan now had the look of a man who had been wrongly sentenced to death but had decided to accept it as gracefully as he could; this involved clenching his hands into fists and burying his face in them.

“Lets start with Adam,”, noting that the boy in question now seemed more orientated and was looking questioningly at Ronan’s remarkably un-Ronan behaviour “Hebrew meaning ‘man of the earth’” 

This was met with a nod from everyone and Gansey’s typical analysis “That actually makes a wired amount of sense, what with you being all bound to Cabeswater” he said, pensively 

“Exactly, and then I tried Richard which apparently means ‘Strong Leader’” Gansey smiled broadly at this and got up intending to give Blue a hug, and almost did until she added “but then I thought that would be too boring so I searched ‘Dick’ which means ‘penis’”

Everyone was already aware of the unfortunate meaning of the ancient Gansey nickname but hearing it like this caused that whole room to erupt into fits of laughter, apart from Gansey who sat down again and pouted while muttering about “stupid ancestors” and “doesn't even sound like Richard” 

After approximately seven minutes of trying to quell their laughter they eventually succeeded and blue continued “My name just means blue, the colour, I was disappointed but Noah means ‘peace and comfort’” upon hearing this Noah’s entire face lit up like a light bulb and he ran over to hug Blue, proving that his name was possibly the most accurate of all.

Noah spent the next ten minutes hugging them all and celebrating

“And now for my favourite,” Blue continued after Noah had calmed down enough, as she said this she shot an evil smirk at Ronan who only grand and flopped backwards onto the bed “This is worthy of a drumroll..” she said teasingly and Noah began to drum his hands on the ground 

“The meaning of the name Ronan is … little seal!” Blue squealed.

The room was silent for all of thirteen seconds before laughter erupted form them all again. If you thought the laughter from Gansey’s name was loud you should hear the absolutely thunderous guffaws that followed the news that the big, bad, terrible Ronan Lynch had a name that meant little seal. 

Noah was the first to recover, going over to where Ronan was covering his face and attempting to suppress a blush and tackling him in a hug on the bed.

Adam recovered next and leaned over to kiss Ronan and mutter “I still like you, even if you have got a ridiculous name, you softie.” and Ronan softly punched him in the arm.

Blue then walked over and lay down next to them and hugged Ronan “Sorry, but it was too good to resist” she explained through a yawn, Ronan then pushed her in the arm, but only very slightly harder than he had punched Adam.

Gansey was the last to join the pile up on his bed and threw himself down on the only available space and the end of the bed, “I cannot believe that we have been friends for almost three years and I didn't know that!’ yawned.

They were all still tired, it was four in the morning, and that is how they all ended up squished onto Gansey’s bed in a tangle of limbs, all sleeping peacefully and sharing dreams of their adventures, even the most mundane ones.

 

Except for Noah, who didn't sleep so went to get Gansey’s ancient polaroid camera and take fourteen pictures of them all snuggled up together.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone lives because anything else would kill me


End file.
